Mörder auf Weltreise
by Raylan
Summary: Sie sind wieder da. Ein Mörder der es nur auf Lehrerinen abgesehen hat. Mulder und Scully verfolgen seinen Weg in Amerika während Ariana im Ausland seinen Weg verfolgt. Getrennt und wieder vereint machen sie ihn am Ende dingfest.
1. Chapter 1 Lebenswille

Liz Morgan schulterte ihre Tasche. Als sie sich in der Tür noch mal zu dem nun verlassenen Klassenzimmer umdrehte, konnte sie nicht anders als zu lächeln. Die Kleinen hatten sich große Mühe gegeben den Raum mit bunten Bildern auszuschmücken. Sie selbst hatte dazu Bilder aus Amerika mitgebracht, die die Kinder begeistert versucht hatten abzuzeichnen. Die Sonne warf ihr nunmehr rotes Abendlicht in das Klassenzimmer und schien Liz in das Gesicht. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und schloss die Tür, dann steckte sie den Schlüssel in das Schloss und verschloss die Tür mit einem leisem Klick. Liz begann den langen Korridor von dem Klassenzimmer aus zu den Treppen zu laufen. Dort angekommen drehte sie sich nochmals um und musste mit einem Lächeln feststellen, dass sie sich auf den nächsten Tag freute. Dieser Job wurde doch noch schöner werden, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Dann begann sie die Treppen hinab zu steigen, mitten in das Abendrot hinein, das auch die Eingangshalle der Grundschule durchflutete. Sie wusste, dass der Hausmeister nachher nochmals vorbeikommen würde um das Gebäude abzusperren, so ging sie ohne Umweg zu ihrem Wagen. Während sie ihre Tasche in den Kofferraum legte pfiff sie ein Lied, das hierzulande sehr oft im Radio gespielt wurde. Als sie sich schließlich in den Wagen setzte und ihn startete, bemerkte sie nicht wie es im Gebüsch raschelte. Sie bemerkte auch nicht die Gestallt die auf den Parkplatz trat, als sie um die Ecke bog. Liz Morgan dachte nur daran, das sie jetzt nach Hause wollte.

Er trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Er wusste schon WER sein nächstes Opfer war, doch wie er an es heran kommen sollte war weitaus schwieriger. Aber genau das reizte ihn, die Schwierigkeit. Er hatte schon immer versucht das Unmögliche möglich zu machen und das, was er vorhatte, hielten viele für unmöglich. Doch er nicht mehr. Es war ihm bisher überall gelungen, doch in diesem Fall schien es nur noch ein bisschen schwerer zu sein. Doch Schwierigkeiten waren sein spezial Gebiet und dieses machte ihm garantiert niemand streitig.

Liz Morgan schloss die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung auf. Sie war froh gewesen bei einer Familie wenigstens einen kleinen Unterschlupf zu finden, der nicht sehr teuer war. Sie stellte die Tasche ab und ging in die Küche. Die Sonne war inzwischen untergegangen und die ersten Sterne prangten am Himmel. Liz schloss das Fenster, das sie über den Tag spaltbreit offen gelassen hatte, vorsichtig. Dann schloss sie den Vorhang und ging mit einer Tasse kaltem Kakao in das Wohnzimmer, das gleichzeitig ihr Schlafzimmer war. Sie öffnete die Balkontür und trat auf den kleinen Balkon hinaus. Die wärmende Brise, die ihr entgegenschlug, war angenehm. Liz schloss die Augen. So bemerkte sie nicht, wie ein Schatten erst auf ihre Füße, dann auf ihren Rücken fiel.

Nun hatte er es geschafft. Der unsicherste Ort für alle seine Opfer, war ihr Zuhause und vor allem wenn sie allein waren. Bald schon war sie in seiner Gewallt und würde loslassen von ihrem unerfüllten, armseligen Dasein. Er würde es schon schaffen ihren Lebenswillen zu zerstören.

Ihr wurde kalt. Sehr kalt. Die warme Brise hatte wohl aufgehört zu wehen. Wie lange stand sie hier eigentlich schon? Sie öffnete die Augen. Und schon wurde ihr schwindelig. Sie schloss die Augen und spürte nicht einmal mehr, wie sie hart gegen das Balkongitter fiel.

Er stand über ihrem Körper und grinste. Der Lebenswille, ja ja... Sie hatte nicht einmal gespürt, dass er ihr ihren Lebenswillen entzog, wie Gift aus einer Wunde. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, das dieses Gift eigentlich ihr Leben war, das verging. Er richtete sich auf und wartete. Keine 5 Minuten später löste sich eine weiße Gestallt, die Liz sehr ähnlich sah, aus ihrem Körper und sah sich ängstlich um. Dann schien ihr Blick sich auf ein weit entferntes Ziel zu richten und sie verblasste. Die Gestallt lächelte in die Nacht und verschwand.


	2. Chapter 2 Ein neuer Auftrag

Es war ein schöner Morgen im Spätfrühling, stellte ich fest. Als ich mich aufsetzte dröhnte mir der Kopf und ich musste die Augen schließen. So blieb ich einige Zeit nur sitzen. Bis die Türklingel schellte. Ich hievte mich hoch und schleppte mich zur Tür. Als ich sie öffnete standen Mulder und Scully vor mir. Sie sahen besorgt aus. „Ist alles okay?" Scully drängte mich in die Wohnung. „Ja, ja..." schlaftrunken ließ ich mich auf die Couch fallen. Mulder schloss die Tür. „Du warst nicht im Büro und wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht." Ich war nicht im Büro? Aber... „Als du eine Stunde überfällig warst sind wir hergefahren." „Moment mal." Ich richtete mich auf. „Wollt ihr etwa sagen, dass ich verschlafen habe??" Beide warfen sich einen Blick zu und meinten dann : „Ja." Ich ließ mich zurückfallen. „Na, das fängt ja super an!!" Als ich aufstehen wollte um mich fertig zu machen. Durchzuckte ein Schmerz meine Stirn. Als ich die Augen zusammenkniff sah Scully mich fragend an. „Was ist?" „Nichts... ich hab nur nicht gut geschlafen und mein Heuschnupfen hat dieses Jahr auch keine Lust gehabt lieber meinen Nachbarn zu quälen..." „Du musst nicht mitkommen wenn es dir nicht gut geht." Scully sah zu Mulder, der indessen meine Küche auf der Suche nach Kaffe inspizierte. „Doch das geht schon. Ich bin nur vielleicht heute etwas langsamer als sonst..." Ich richtete mich auf und begann mich zu strecken. Es knackte und ich zuckte zusammen. Auch Scully hatte das Krachen meines Gelenkes gehört und sah nun wirklich erschrocken zu mir. Ich schnitt eine Grimasse und verschwand im Bad.

Sie stand auf. Hoffentlich waren nicht Mulder und sie schuld, das Ariana so unausgeschlafen war. Als sie sich zu Mulder in die Küche gesellte schimpfte der mit der Kaffeemaschine. „Na los du blödes Ding geh endlich!!" Scully schubste ihn ein bisschen zur Seite, besah sich das Gerät genau und schlug einmal vorsichtig von rechts dagegen. Die Maschine gab mit einem Brummen bekannt, dass sie am arbeiten war. „Sehen sie Mulder so macht man das." „Wollen sie nicht auch meinen Fernseher reparieren?" „Was hat er denn für ein Problem?" Mulder zuckte die Schultern. „Sendeschluss ab zwölf..." sagte er bedauernd. „Nun ich denke da kann ich dann doch nichts tun..." Sie sah sich um und bemerkte Ariana in der Tür stehen. „Schon fertig?" ich nickte. „Gut, der Kaffe braucht auch nur noch ein paar Minuten." Ich ließ mich auf einen Stuhl am Küchentisch plumpsen, verschränkte die Arme auf dem Tisch und legte meinen Kopf auf das selbst gemachte Kissen. „Hey, nicht einschlafen!!" meinte Mulder und setzte sich. „Schlecht geschlafen?" Er bekam ein Hm als Antwort. „Ich auch. Wie schon gesagt Sendestörungen..." Ich blickte auf. „Ich hatte keine Sendestörungen. Eher zuviel des Guten. Die ganze Nacht Katzenkonzert auf der Straße..."

Als wir meine Wohnung verließen und die Straße überquerten, war ein Kater auch noch so frech sich vor mich hinzustellen und mich anzumiauen. „Das will ich nie wieder hören!" Fuhr ich den kleinen Kerl an. „Hör auf andere zu beleidigen!!" Als ich die Autotür schloss sahen Mulder und Scully mich fragend an. „Ariana, was hast du gerade zu der Katze gesagt?" „Das er nicht so frech sein soll und mich als Tierquäler beschimpfen soll." „Aha..." Mulder fuhr los. Ich gähnte und machte mich auf der Rückbank breit. „Was steht an? Wieder eine neue Akte?" Fragte ich. „Nichts dergleichen. Skinner will uns sehen." Beantwortete Scully. Ich sah auf. „Skinner?" Was wollte der denn von uns? „Ja, Skinner." Kam es von vorne. „Warum?" ich zog die Stirn kraus. „Wenn wir das wüssten..." war die Antwort.

15 Minuten später erreichten wir das Hauptgebäude und 5 Minuten danach standen wir in Skinners Büro. „Setzen sie sich." Forderte er uns auf. „Sir, was ist denn los?" meldete sich Scully zu Wort. „Setzen sie sich. Ich werde es gleich erklären." Wir setzten uns vor seinen Schreibtisch. „Ich dachte mir, dass sie das hier interessieren könnte." Er reichte Mulder eine Akte. „Wir haben von mehreren Todesfällen erfahren, für die es keine Ursache gibt." Scully runzelte die Stirn. „Was soll das heißen?" „Agent Scully sie sind hier die Medizinerin. Ich habe eine Frage. Wenn ein Mensch stirbt, dann gibt es doch immer einen Grund, oder?" Scully war unsicher. „Ja, Sir?" Mulder fuhr in das Gespräch. „In diesen Fällen wurde bei der Autopsie keine Todesursache festgestellt." „Was?" Mulder reichte ihr die Akte. „Sehen sie. Diese Frau. Sie ist unter 30. Sie soll an Altersschwäche gestorben sein, da die Autopsie nichts ergeben hat. Ein Nachbar sagt aber, dass sie völlig gesund und fit gewesen ist." Scully sah ihn an. „Mulder viele Menschen sterben einfach so. Ohne Grund." „Aber dann kann man doch immer feststellen warum, oder durch was sie gestorben sind." Scully stockte. „Stimmt." Gestand sie. Ich hatte Skinner beobachtet. Er schein zufrieden. „Sir, ich denke, dass das noch nicht alles war, oder?" meldete ich mich. „Nein ganz und gar nicht." Er reichte mir eine weitere Akte. „In Ungarn wurde eben wieder ein solches Verbrechen an einer ausgewanderten Amerikanerin verübt." Scully viel in seinen Vortrag ein. „Aber Sir. Wir können nicht davon ausgehen, dass ein Gewaltverbrechen verübt wurde. Es gibt nämlich wiederum keine Täterspuren oder Todeszeichen." „Die Ungarische Polizei bittet trotzdem um unsere Unterstützung, sie wollen das möglichst schnell klären." Ich bemerkte das etwas fehlte. „Wo ist der Haken an der Sache, Sir?" „Nun, Agent McClandon, sie fordern nur eine Person an." „Sie meinen wohl eher SIE dürfen nur eine Person nach Ungarn schicken, Sir." Ergänzte Mulder. „So ist es. Agent Mulder und Scully sie werden die Fälle hier in Amerika verfolgen. Agent McClandon ihr Flug geht morgen um 8 Uhr am Flughafen. Hier ihr Ticket." Ich nahm das mir hingehaltene Ticket entgegen. „Danke Sir." „Sie drei werden erst morgen mit ihren Ermittlungen beginnen. Sie sollten sich noch ein wenig ausruhen. Es wird bestimmt kein Zuckerschlecken..." meinte er noch mit einem Seitenblick auf mich. Wir erhoben uns und verließen den Raum.

* * *

Ich habe längere Zeit mit dem Gedanken gespielt die drei zu trennen. Jetzt ist es soweit. Sie werden sich trennen. Viel Spaß beim durchlesen!! Hoffe auf reviews!! 


	3. Chapter 3 Abschied, Arbeit, Albernheiten

Als ich am nächsten Morgen gähnend meine Wohnung verließ, hatte ich noch eine weitere Nacht nicht wirklich geschlafen. Meine Tasche lässig über die Schulter gehängt verließ ich das Gebäude und überquerte die Straße. Ich wollte die U-Bahn bis zum Hauptbahnhof nehmen und von dort weiter zum Flughafen fahren. Ich sah noch mal zu meiner Wohnung im ersten Stock des Gebäudes zurück, dann drehte ich mich um und marschierte auf die Unterführung zur U-Bahn zu. Kaum hatte ich sie erreicht und wollte hinuntergehen rief es von hinter mir : „Hey, Spott!! Warte!!" Ich fuhr herum und sah Mulder und Scully die winkend auf mich zurannten. Als sie mich erreichten meinte er : „Ein Kind darf nicht alleine einchecken und muss gebracht und abgeholt werden." Er schlug mir freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Ich hörte wie es knackte. Ich hatte wirklich schlecht geschlafen... „Wir haben uns entschlossen, dich zum Flughafen zu begleiten." Klärte Scully mich auf. Mulder nickte. „Schließlich können wir unsere Tochter doch nicht in den falschen Flieger einsteigen lassen." „Ich denk' dass hätte ich noch geschafft..." grummelte ich. Wir stiegen lachend in die U-Bahn und alberten auch den restlichen Weg noch herum. Als ich dann schließlich am Flughafen doch einchecken musste, klopfte mir Mulder zum Abschied auf die Schulter und meinte: „Pass gut auf dich auf!" Scully umarmte mich : „Melde dich! Wir wollen wissen wie es dir geht! Und Trust nobody!" Ich nickte. „Ihr müsst mich aber informieren, wenn ihr etwas neues wisst! Außerdem kann ich viel besser irgendwelche Leute beobachten und durchschauen als ihr..." Mulder grinste. „Und Leichen finden...!" er wand sich an Scully. „Scully denken sie nicht auch, dass Ariana eine Zumutung für die armen Ungaren wird?" Scully schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Mulder, denke ich nicht. Ich glaube nur, dass sich die Sterberate in Ungarn plötzlich stark erhöhen wird..." „Aaach Quatsch!" wehrte Mulder ab. „Ich denke eher, dass..." „So viele Leichen hab ich auch noch nicht entdeckt!" Ich umarmte die beiden. Mehr wollte ich zu diesem Thema nicht mehr sagen oder hören. Ich arbeitete nun schon lange genug mit den beiden um zu wissen das sie Dinge, die sie nicht ändern konnten aber wollten, ins lächerliche zu ziehen. Trotzdem hatte ich im Moment genug davon und wollte nur so schnell wie möglich wieder hier ankommen und von den beiden abgeholt werden.

Mulder und Scully sahen ihr hinterher, wie sie in der Menschenmenge verschwand. Neben ihnen stand eine Familie, die Urlaubsstrass hatte, was auch nicht zur allgemeinen Erheiterung beitrug. Schließlich musterte Scully ihren Partner. „Wir vermissen sie wohl jetzt schon..." stellte sie fest. Mulder nickte, machte aber immer noch keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen. „Kommen sie..." Scully griff nach seiner Hand. „Wenn wir den Fall schnell klären, kann sie schnell wieder zurück." Diesmal nickte Mulder und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. „Sie haben recht Scully. Wissen sie, es scheint als würde dieser Mörder..." „Mulder wir wissen nicht, ob es einen Mörder gibt!" Die beiden schlenderten in Richtung Ausgang. „Gut, als würden nur amerikanische Lehrerinnen, die planen in's Ausland zu gehen, oder es getan haben, auf unerklärliche Weise sterben." „Das sagt doch überhaupt nichts, Mulder! Der Täter..." „Aber Scully, wir wissen doch gar nicht ob es einen Täter gibt!" „Es könnten jeder Zeit auch andere Menschen auf unerklärliche Weise sterben!" Mulder zuckte die Schultern und ließ sie als erste die Tür durchschreiten. „Was machen wir jetzt, Mulder?" „Wir fahren in das Hauptquartier, holen uns ein Auto und werden uns auf den Weg nach Pittsburgh." „Mulder?" „Ich will das sie die Autopsie überprüfen." Die beiden liefen zur U-Bahn.

Ich hatte eingecheckt und gedacht, dann hätte ich vielleicht meine Ruhe. Aber ich wurde bitter enttäuscht. Erst hatte der Säugling, der in einem Kinderwagen in der Nähe lag, nicht begreifen wollen, dass seine Mutter gerade keine Zeit für ihn hatte und dann wollte so ein Obermacho nicht kapieren, dass er mich überhaupt nicht interessierte. „Du willst auch nach Ungarn, ja?" fragte er mich, während er auf seinem Kaugummi herumschmatzte. „Na ja..." knirschte ich zwischen den Zähnen hindurch. Von wollen ist hier keine Rede!! dachte ich. „Was willst du da?" Kam es herübergeschmatzt. „Nichts besonderes. Ich muss arbeiten." „Ah." War seine sehr intelligente Antwort. „Was arbeitest du denn?" „Nichts besonderes. Was willst du in Ungarn?" Seine Augen nahmen einen verträumten Ausdruck an. „Die Liebe meines Lebens treffen!!" Der Seitenblick den er mir zuwarf sagte alles. Toll!! „Ich finde es war ein guter Anfang." Meinte er. Ich bin so froh, wenn ich ihn wieder los bin!! Ich seufzte und lehnte mich zurück. Dass konnte nämlich noch einen ganzen Flug lang dauern... „Miss McClandon?" eine Stewardess kam auf mich zu. „Ja?" Ich richtete mich auf. „Der Captain will sie sehen." Ich erhob mich. „Mann das muss aber eine wichtige Arbeit sein, die sie da tun!!" raunte mir der Macho zu. Ich schnappte mein Handgepäck und folgte der jungen Dame. Der Captain erwartete mich. „Miss McClandon, sie werden gebeten als erste das Flugzeug zu betreten und als letzte zu verlassen." Ich nickte. Das waren die normalen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. „Ihre Waffe." Ich übergab ihm meine Smith & Wesson 1056. „Sie dürfen sie im Flugzeug nicht behalten. Nach unserer Landung wenn alle Passagiere von Bord gegangen sind werden sie von einem ungarischen Polizisten abgeholt werden, der ihnen ihre Waffe wiedergibt." Ich nickte. „Sir vorhin hat mich ein Mann genervt. Ich währe ihnen dankbar ihn von mir fernzuhalten. Er könnte meine Tarnung gefährden..." „Das wird geregelt!" Er wand sich an die Stewardess und sagte : „Kümmern sie sich darum, dass der Mann die Agentin nicht belästigt." „Ja Sir." Sie verschwand. „Danke." „Ich wünsche noch einen guten Flug." Sagte der Captain und wand sich dem Cockpit zu. Als er verschwunden war, nahm ich meine Sachen und setzte mich ganz hinten in die letzte Reihe. Ich würde von dem Flug wahrscheinlich mehr mitbekommen als mir lieb war. Mein Kopfweh machte sich wieder bemerkbar und ich konnte mich nicht schmerzfrei setzen. "Hoffentlich geht es Mulder und Scully besser!" dachte ich zerknirscht.

„Mulder, sie müssen hier nach rechts!" Der Wagen fuhr an der Kreuzung gerade weiter. „Mulder!" „Regen sie sich nicht auf Scully!" er knackte einen Sonnenblumenkern und warf die Schale zum Fenster hinaus. „Ich weiß wohin wir müssen." Scully nickte. „Natürlich. Das hatte ich vergessen. Sie sind der Herr der Straße... MULDER DA WAR GERADE EIN SCHILD DAS ANGEZEIGT HAT, DAS WIR HIER NACH RECHTS MÜSSEN!!!"

* * *

Okay (Der Engländer sagt dazu Well...), ... Was soll ich dazu sagen...(?)

Das Am Schluss hab ich es aus ENERGIE abgeschaut... und ich entschuldige mich schonmal im voraus dafür, wenn ich nicht so viel richtiges Ungarisch in die Geschichte bringen werde. Es hat seine Grüde und ich möchte nicht danach gefragt werden, warum ich es nicht mache. Danke für euer/ihr Verständniss!!! Noch was, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das mit den Waffen bei der Aus und Einreise funktioniert, also hab ich das als besste Lösung befunden.


	4. Chapter 4 Die ungarische Polizei

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aus dem Flugzeug stieg, konnte ich mir einen Gähner nicht verkneifen. Ich hatte nun zwei Tage in Folge nicht geschlafen und auch im Flugzeug hatte ich die fehlenden Stunden Schlaf nicht aufholen können, da unablässig ein kleines Mädchen neben mir herum sang oder quasselte. Ich war froh endlich aus dem engen Flugzeug zu kommen. Draußen erwartete mich schon ein junger gut aussehender Agent. „Agent McClandon?" „Ja, ich denke das bin ich, auch wenn ich mich nicht mit einem Blick in den Spiegel vergewissern will… Meine Augenringe sehen wahrscheinlich schrecklich aus..." Ich schnitt eine Grimasse und er lachte locker. „Hier haben sie ihre Dienstwaffe wieder." Er überreichte mir meine Waffe. „Danke schön." Wir wanden uns in Richtung Ausgang.

Das Revier zu dem er mich brachte war vollgestopft bis obenhin. Überall wuselten Polizisten und Agenten durcheinender, auch einige Zivilisten hielten sich dort auf. Besonders bewunderte ich die Polizisten, die versuchten sich mit einem riesigen Aktenstapel einen Weg durch die Menge zu bahnen, was ein zum scheitern verurteiltes Unterfangen war. „Agent McClandon?" Ein molliger Inspektor kam auf uns zu. „Ja, Sir?" Er schüttelte mir die Hand. „Es ist mir eine Ehre sie hier willkommen zu heißen!" „Danke, aber wer sind sie?" „Oh Verzeihung..." er wurde rot. „Ich bin Inspektor Zarkas." Ich lächelte ihn an. Er konnte seine Aufregung kaum verbergen... schließlich war es kein normal Zustand mit einem anderen Land in Sachen Kriminalfälle zusammen zu arbeiten. „Kommen sie mit. Da dies eine Polizeistation ist gibt es verschiedene Bereiche." Das war mir durchaus geläufig und ich hoffte bald aus dem Durcheinander der vielen Menschen zu gelangen heute machte es mich irgendwie... nervös...

Er führte mich zu einem Lift. Der Agent der mich hergebracht hatte begleitete uns. Auch in dem Aufzug, der für die Verhältnisse eines Aufzuges sehr geräumig war, kam es mir irgendwie ZU eng vor... Ich fühlte mich gedrückt und gequetscht von allen Seiten und davon bekam ich Kopfschmerzen... ob das nun mit dem wenigen Schlaf zusammen hing? Ich tippte auf nein, denn schließlich war ich, als ich damals auf der Flucht war, auch Tag und Nacht aktiv gewesen, zumindest eine Zeit lang... aber jetzt? Ich fühlte mich ausgelaugt... ja fast krank.

Der Lift hielt ein _Kling_ ertönte. Erleichtert trat ich aus dem Lift in ein Büro in dem es nicht so zuging wie in dem vorherigen. Ich sah mich um. Es hatte fast nichts mit dem FBI-Hauptquartier zu tun, dass zwar mit neuen Möbeln eingerichtet war aber doch noch irgendwie etwas altes und gemütliches an sich hatte... Aber dieser Raum hier... er stank nach Putzmitteln und war mit den neuesten Möbeln eingerichtet die noch nach der Hersteller Firma stanken... Eindeutig keine Minuspunkte auf der Skala meiner Kopfschmerzen hasste ich doch den Gestank von Putzmitteln und neuen Möbeln wie die Pest. Also stieg die Kopfschmerz anzeige in meinem Inneren wieder auf knapp über 80 und ich hoffte dass ich mich wegen dem Gestank nicht übergeben musste. Was war nur mit mir los? Bis vor ein paar Tagen hatte mir das alles überhaupt nichts ausgemacht. Und jetzt hielt ich es noch nicht mal in einem Fahrstuhl oder neu eingerichtetem Büro aus! Aber die Menschen die dieses Büro eingerichtet hatten, hatten sich wirklich keinerlei Mühe gegeben noch Bilder aufzuhängen oder es sonst irgendwie schön zu gestallten.

Zarkas sah die ganze Sache sehr locker. Man hatte ihm angeordnet diese ausländische Agentin herum zuführen, zu unterstützen und sie wenn nötig auch _beschützen_. Wenn er sie so beobachtete war sie ganz normal nur manchmal fiel ihm ihre Müdigkeit sehr genau auf. Besonders in den Momenten in dem sie die Augen schloss wie als wolle sie etwas nicht sehen, oder als würde ihr schlecht werden. Aber er sprach sie nicht darauf an es könnte peinlich für sie werden vor den anderen Agenten, denen er sie jetzt vorstellen würde. „Kommen sie." Er führte sie durch einen langen Korridor.

Überall wohin ich blickte empfing mich ein mattes Grau, dass wieder darauf schließen ließ, dass das Büro erst kürzlich so eingerichtet und dabei komplett gestrichen worden war. Ich würde wohl schon bald den Hauptraum der Einheit sehen... Hoffentlich war er kein altertümliches Büro mit einem furchtbaren neuen giftgrünen Teppich... Uah da wurde mir bei der Vorstellung schon ganz übel... „So, da währen wir.", Zarkas öffnete die Tür und ich trat ein. Sofort war ich überwältigt von der Ähnlichkeit mit den geheimen Hauptquartieren aus CSI die mir aus den Fernsehsendungen bekannt waren... Ich überwältigt... und trotzdem plagte mich gleichzeitig die Frage : „_Wie kann ein so gut ausgerüstetes Land nicht den Verbrecher der unschuldige Menschen einfach so tötet fangen... Was ist das Problem bei diesem Täter?? Was hat er für ein Geheimnis?? Ich muss es wissen sonst kann ich nicht helfen!! _" „Und wie finden sie es?" Ich drehte mich in dem Raum einmal um die eigene Achse. „Überwältigend!" eine wahre Antwort und doch war ich nicht ganz bei der Sache...


	5. Chapter 5 Der Feind

Zeit

Zeit...

Der mystischste Gegenstand unserer Welt.

Zeit.

Sie vergeht zu langsam oder zu schnell.

Zeit.

Eigentlich keine wirkliche Bezeichnung für das was dahinter steckt...

Zeit.

Gezählt durch Minuten, Sekunden, Stunden, Tage, Monate, Jahre...

Zeit.

Unverständlich und doch so leicht zu begreifen.

Zeit.

Ich konnte doch nichts dafür, ... oder?

Zeit.

Sie nahmen das, was mir am liebsten war und sie gaben mir das was ich hasste zurück.

Zeit.

Jetzt bin ich alleine hier in der Dunkelheit und warte, dass es Licht wird...

Der Schatten kauerte am Boden. Ganz still verhielt er sich. Sein letztes Opfer hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet. Und dann hatte sie ihm nur wenig gegeben. So wenig Energie... er brauchte eine neue Quelle eine die mehr Kraft lieferte und nicht so wenig verschlang... Er musste etwas ändern. Aber noch konnte er nicht. Es war noch nicht soweit, auch das wusste er. Noch einige mussten für das größere Ziel sterben, noch einige musste er das Fürchten lehren. Sie waren auf seiner Spur, er hatte es bemerkt. Sie waren ihm gefolgt. Er spürte sie. Es waren viele, die ihn suchten. Aber nur eine von ihnen konnte er richtig spüren. Sie war wie ein offenes Buch für ihn. Wenn er die Augen schloss, dann befand er sich schon in ihrem Kopf. Sie wiedersetzte sich, doch er war stärker, er übte eine Macht auf sie aus, die sie noch nie erlebt hatte. Gegen die sie sich nicht verteidigen konnte, weil sie diese Kräfte nicht kannte, da niemand sie ihr hatte erklären können. Sie hatte genauso gelitten wie er, aber sie hatte sich auf deren Seite gestellt. Sie half denen ihn zu finden. Sie verschwor sich mit seinen Feinden gegen ihn, den einzigen, der ihr ihre wahren Fähigkeiten zeigen konnte! Sie musste inzwischen höllische Kopfschmerzen verspüren. Er grinste. Aber das geschah ihr auch ganz recht, wenn sie ihn schon verriet. Er öffnete die Augen und schon war er wieder in dem dunklen, kalten und verdreckten Keller, von dem aus er alle Verbrechen plante. Zumindest, seit er hier in Ungarn war. Er löschte die Lampe und in dem Keller kehrte wieder Dunkelheit ein. Eine Dunkelheit, die nichts Gutes zu verheißen hatte.


	6. Chapter 6 Das Einsatzteam

Inzwischen war ich durch die Einsatzzentrale geführt worden

Inzwischen war ich durch die Einsatzzentrale geführt worden. Es war wirklich eindrucksvoll, vor allem weil ich immer gedacht hatte kein anderes Land war so weit fortgeschritten in Kriminalbekämpfungstechnologien wie Amerika, doch Inspektor Zarkas tat alles mögliche, um mit mein falsches Bild so schnell wie möglich wieder auszutreiben. Nun war der Zeitpunkt, zudem er mir meinen Einsatzstab vorstellen wollte. Er führte mich in ein größeres Büro indem 5 mit lauter Akten und Papierstücken vollgestopfte Schreibtische standen. Hinter einem Schreibtisch, der außerdem noch mit einem PC ausgestattet war, sahs eine junge Frau, versteckt von Aktenbergen und dem Bildschirm des Computers. Sie trug eine Brille und irgendwie tauchte vor meinem innerem Auge das Bild einer Maus auf. Zarkas stellte sie mit als Kristina Heckenast vor. Da betraten zwei Männer und eine Frau das Zimmer. Einer der Männer war der Agent, der mich vom Flughafen abgeholt hatte. Er zwinkerte mir nur kurz zu, war aber mit dem anderen Mann mit dem er geredet hatte stehen geblieben. Beide sahen sich sehr ähnlich. Die Frau huschte nun an den beiden vorbei zu einem anderen der vier übrigen Schreibtische, auf dem ein Namensschild zu finden war. Victoria Tálaiy war ihr Name. Jetzt galt es nur noch heraus zufinden wie die beiden anderen hießen. Der Agent von vorhin kam auf mich zu. „Entschuldigen sie, dass ich mich noch nicht vorgestellt habe, aber ich wusste nicht, dass sie es wären, die unser Einsatzteam leitet. Mein Name ist János Gábor und dies ist mein Bruder Miklós." Ich schüttelte beiden die Hand und dann stellte ich mich allgemein nochmals als Ariana McClandon vor. Die beiden hatten sich inzwischen auch schon an jeweils einen Tisch gesetzt. Ich sah Zarkas an. „Für wen ist der letzte Tisch?" Ich konnte nur fünf Personen zählen. Er sah mich an. „Der ist für sie Agent. Sie werden doch auch einen Schreibtisch für ihre Arbeit benötigen und da haben wir ihnen einen Schreibtisch und einen PC zur Verfügung gestellt." „Oh danke.", ich war erstaunt, dass man Zarkas nicht informiert hatte, dass ich nicht mit PCs zu arbeiten pflegte, doch den Schreibtisch nahm ich gerne an. Zarkas verließ uns mit einem „Wenn sie noch etwas brauchen können sie sich ja bei mir melden Agents..." Ich besah mir den PC genau, der jetzt da vor meiner Nase stand. Das schien die anderen ein wenig zu erstaunen, doch sie sagten nichts. Als ich den PC versuchte einzuschalten funktionierte dieser natürlich nicht. Wie konnte es auch anders sein ich und Elektrik, das sind zwei Universen für sich, dass kann einfach nicht zusammen funktionieren. Ich ließ ihn abbauen und irgend einem anderen Agenten zuteilen. Auf die Frage ob ich einen Neuen haben wolle und ob der Alte nicht genügt hätte antwortete ich mit „Nein dieser Computer ist schon in Ordnung für jeden anderen nur nicht für mich ich komme mit der Technik nicht klar und die Technik nicht mit mir..." Dann bat ich Miklós eine Weltkarte zu holen. Kurz darauf hatten alle Akten, die vorher auf meinem Schreibtisch gelegen hatten, einen neuen Platz auf dem Boden gefunden oder flogen noch in der Luft herum auf der Suche nach einem Platz. Die Weltkarte breitete ich auf dem Tisch aus. Alle sahen mit bei meiner ganzen Aktion gespannt und erstaunt zu. Ich bat Victoria um zwei verschieden farbige Stifte. Sie brachte sie mir und blieb dann vor meinem Schreibtisch stehen, um den sich auch schon János und Miklós hatten sich um meinen Schreibtisch gestellt. Ich bat Kristina, die immer noch vor dem PC sahs mir die Mordsorte und den Wohnort der Opfer zu nennen. Den anderen erklärte ich, was ich vorhatte. „Ich werde mit dem roten Stift den Mordsort und mit dem Blauen den Wohnort des Opfers kennzeichnen." Alle rückten noch einen Schritt näher an meinen Schreibtisch und wir beugten uns über die Karte. „OK dann fangen wir an..."

Wir arbeiteten uns durch alle 5 Opfer bis nach Ungarn, wo der letzte Mordfall passiert war. Ich zog eine der Akten heraus, die Mulder mir mitgegeben hatte wo schon viele Opfer vor den letzten Mordfällen mit gleichen Mordbedingungen. Diese ließ ich mir von Victoria diktieren. Das Schema wie der Mörder arbeitete war mir schon länger klar. Um genau zu sein, seit ich das mit dem aufzeichnen angefangen hatte. Der Mörder suchte sich sein nächstes Opfer aus der Stadt aus, in der er den letzten Mord verübt hatte. Dann wartete er einen günstigen Zeitpunkt ab meist wenn das Opfer sich alleine befand und schlug dann zu und wählte sich aus der näheren Umgebung ein neues Opfer. Ich stellte den anderen meine Theorie vor. Sie stimmten mir zu. Während János und Victoria zu Zarkas gingen schnappte ich mir ein Telefon um mich bei Mulder und Scully zu melden.

Als sie an ihr schellendes Handy ging meldete sie sich mit ihrer säuerlichsten Stimme. „Scully?" Sollte der Anrufer doch bemerken wie sehr er sie gerade störte. „Oh störe ich?" Kam es vom anderen Ende. „Ariana?" Scully setzte sich auf der Couch in dem Hotelzimmer, das sie und Mulder sich teilten, auf. „Nein, nein natürlich nicht! Wie geht es dir?" „Ach eigentlich gut nur ein bisschen Kopfweh... Ist Mulder da? Besteht eine Möglichkeit für ein Dreiergespräch?" „Ja sicher! Er ist gerade zurück.", schnell winkte sie Mulder, der gerade das Zimmer betreten hatte her. „Warte ich stelle dich laut."

Ich legte mit einem Seufzer auf. Das Gespräch mit Mulder und Scully hatte mich auch nicht sonderlich weiter gebracht. Es galt immer noch ein ganzes Dorf zu evakuieren und einen Mörder, der etwas außergewöhnlich schien dingfest zu machen. Zarkas kam auf mich zu. „Agent halten sie das wirklich für die einzigste Möglichkeit?" Ich drehte mich ihm zu. „Ja wir müssen außerdem verhindern, dass irgendwer außer uns das Dorf betritt nachdem wir die Dorfbewohner evakuiert haben." „Aber wir können doch nicht einfach so ein ganzes Dorf evakuieren!" „Wir müssen es! Wir können nicht einfach diese ganzen Leute gefährden!!" Ich begann fast zu schreien. Zumindest wurde meine Stimme immer lauter. Alle starrten uns nun an. „Sie wissen ja nicht, was dieser... nein, was dieses M o n s t e r noch alles machen kann!!" Ich funkelte Zarkas wütend an. Er funkelte erstaunt zurück. „Und sie wissen es jetzt Agent?" Ich wurde still irgendwie verletzte mich was er gerade gesagt hatte. „Ich habe zumindest eine Vorstellung bekommen, nach meinem Gespräch mit Agent Scully und Mulder." „Fox Mulder?" Er sah mich erstaunt an. Ich nickte. Er wirkte belustigt. Ich sah ihn fest an. „Wollen sie dieses Monster nun schnappen, oder nicht?", fragte ich ihn ernst. Er sah mich erstaunt und unsicher an. „Wenn sie es fangen wollen, dann empfehle ich ihnen, dass zu machen, was ich sage. Und ich sage : Evakuieren sie dieses Dorf! Und zwar schnell verdammt, bevor er sich ein neues Opfer sucht!!"


End file.
